Wind of Evil
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: Sonic's changed when his and Falco's rivalry began in 2008. Now, 5 years later, a darker Sonic emerges. Bad news is that Mephiles is back and is teaming up with the Subspace Army! Can Nana, Sonic's best friend, protect Sonic and defeat the Subspace Army and prevent Mephiles from releasing Iblis from Sonic's soul? T for violence, that slight bit of blood and character death!
1. Rivalry, Mephiles and a Crystal Problem

**Author's Note: This story is long. Not as long as certain other stories that are more than 100,000 words long but still long. I don't own Sonic, Nana, or anyone else. This story is non-fluff so girlie-girls…I recommend you search elsewhere.**

_The tale of the "Wind of Evil", huh? Well…that story is legendary in itself. There was action, romance, mystery, violence and tragedy._ _Some people were extremely affected afterwards. Take Amy-Rose for example. She's isolated herself since the incident happened. We had 3 stages which, in turn, were more terrifying than the last. I've had to deal with processed minds, aura-confusion, metal-heads, the Subspace Army, saddened losses and unexpected events. Believe me, I'm still in shock and this was only 1 year ago. I don't really want to explain it to ya Sally. You're a princess. But…I must explain myself. Otherwise I sound like a chicken pecking for corn. The story started on the 18__th__ of May 2012, the night before Sonic's 17__th__ birthday…_

The clock on my bedside table struck 9. I groaned in frustration. When you're lying on your bed not doing anything time goes _real _slowly. The ice pack on my head was leaking. Warm water was trickling down my forehead. It must have melted as the water should be freezing cold. I tried touching the bump but the throbbing pain put me off. Kirby's hammer does pack a punch. I guess I learnt that the hard (and painful) way as I nicked his cookies from the cupboard. Kirby couldn't talk properly so he just says "Poyo" all day long. He could say a few basic words but he doesn't use them a lot. I threw the ice pack in my little bin near my closet. A straight hit and went in without me trying. Go me. My eyes then turned to a package on my desk and an unwritten card lying near it. Darn…forgot about it! Did my bump make me forget? I hurried to find a pen and wrote inside the card.

_To Sonic,_

_Me and my brother hope you enjoy our little present and we hope you have a stress-free 17__th__ birthday._

_From The Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana)_

Shouting started downstairs and two voices were shouting over the others. One was a Brooklyn accent male (Falco) and another was an angry, teenager voice (Sonic). I couldn't believe my luck. It seems their rivalry has started up AGAIN. It was unbelievable. No-one really took a stand against their arguments and brawls. Everyone rallied both the competitors. Sonic won most of them anyway. I don't get it. Sonic's the fastest. End of story. Nil discussion! WHY does Falco still believe he's the fastest 5 years on? He's a slow-poke compared to Sonic. There was a familiar scream of frustration from Falco and his voice boomed over the shouting. "I challenge you to a brawl!" he yelled, clearly for screams of excitement. Sonic (I presume as he talked quietly) agreed and they took their positions. I grabbed my parka and ran down the stairs. I got a clear view from a balcony just above the hall. Sonic noticed me and winked. I winked back. We both knew what we were in for: maybe the biggest battle the mansion has seen!

In the Melee Tournament, Fox McCloud, a brown vulpine, was called the fastest smasher in the mansion and I respected him a lot. After Fox won the tournament, everyone upgraded to their Brawl forms. Master Hand allowed the smashers to bring in one/two friend/s each. Fox brought Falco and Wolf. Falco used his speed to finally beat Fox. He got the title of Fastest Smasher for a while, until Mario, the leader, brought an old rival back to stay. That was Sonic. Falco challenged Sonic and the battle was intense. After 5 cold and slow minutes Falco returned defeated. Proud, Mario gave Sonic the title of Leader and Fastest Smasher. And at that time, Falco felt victim to envy and vowed he would beat him. That was how the rivalry started.

The crowd gave shouts as the battle got underway and believe me; it was like their first battle. It was REALLY intense. Neither side was getting an upper hand. They were evenly matched. Sonic dodged, Falco dodged and they'd clash and do damage. It was actually upsetting really. Sonic had become used to these fights but along the way, I think it was starting to show. His personality changed slowly and soon, a new Sonic emerged. He was cold, dark and almost sinister. Luckily, he still retained his old traits like cockiness and friendship (thank goodness). I remember Sonic telling me about a rival he once had by the name of Shadow. He was very bad-tempered and unwilling to trust anyone. They used to be bitter enemies but now it's just a friendly rivalry. I think Sonic's becoming a bit like Shadow. He's isolated a lot more and doesn't like talking. A shot of a blaster gun stopped my thoughts. Sonic staggered back a bit and glared at Falco. Blood was running down his left arm. Then it hit me. Falco had wounded Sonic by shooting at him. Sonic did one last glare before running off. What I don't get is how no-one else had noticed.

Again, a shot interrupted me but it was just Wolf and Fox gaining silence. Popo staggered in (as he probably fell down the stairs again). He was holding a piece of purple crystal. It shone in the light of the room. "Sonic dropped it. Probably by accident." He muttered. I recognised that crystal. Sonic used to wear a badge in the same crystal, saying he got it after defeating an evil spirit. I had enough. I jumped down, landed on a pile of crates and tried to gain attention. They were all looking at me. "I've something to say. I actually surprised no-one has noticed a problem." I called sternly, turning to Falco. "Have you noticed anything weird going on lately? For example, let's say Sonic's change in personality?" I finished, giving a glare. Everyone looked at Falco. A hand went up. I turned and saw the hand was from a new smasher I had never seen before. Like Sonic, it was a hedgehog. He was black with scarlet stripes on his quills. _Shadow…? _I wondered to myself. Next to him was a pink female hedgehog with green eyes and a red hairband running behind her ears. "I betting you're Shadow. Sonic informed me of you" I said. Shadow just gave a "humph" before looking at the pink hedgehog. "This is Amy. Sonic used to be with her" Shadow finally said, a serious tone smoothing his voice. Amy gave a bow. A figure appeared on the balcony on the top floor. It was cloaked but I could tell who it was. "Get her out of here!" He screamed before turning, the draught whipping on the cloak. Amy was breathing fast. "Was that…" she trailed off as tears ran down her pink fur. I nodded. "That was Sonic. Didn't I say he changed?" I said, trying not to say anything bad about us two (because we are technically together now). Shadow didn't say anything but ran/skated off, returning 3 minutes later covered in cuts and bumps. "He's quite mad." He could say before fainting. Samus caught him. "Everyone stay calm!" I called as everyone had begun panicking. "Me and Sonic are very good friends. I'll talk to him…WITHOUT getting hurt. Hopefully anyway." I finished before closing the door. I looked up towards the stairs and saw purple crystal like Popo had. As I climbed to Sonic's floor, the corridor was a mess. Lights were smashed, curtains were ripped and little bits of crystal were scattered here and there.

As I reached Sonic's room, I was entirely sure it would be locked. To my surprise, it was slightly open with faint candlelight lighting the corridor. I twisted my head around the door. Inside, it was worse. Closets and cupboards were on their sides, mirrors were smashed and windows with cracks but not yet broken. This was not his bedroom. The bedroom was situated at the west side of his room. The door was wide open. I was nowhere near the door when I realised it was half off its hinges. I could hear sobs and muttering. I caught the words "Shadow", "monster" and "crystal". Confused, I gently knocked. I may be worried but I am polite. Growling gave me a warning but I chose to ignore it. "WHAT!?" a booming voice called, making my limbs tremble. The voice continued. "If that's Shadow I swear I'll kill you this time!" I took a breath. "It's me." I whispered, loudly for him to hear. I heard him sigh and a quieter voice took over the other one. "Nana, I recommend you leave. I'm…not ready for people to see me like I am…because…I've changed physically too" I heard. I gasped. What did he mean by physically? "Please…I'm begging you Sonic. I want to help you but I can't if I don't understand!" I pleaded. I heard a little laugh. "You remind me of a friend at home. Cream her name was. Cute girl. She was only 6. She loved helping people out. I remember I went dark once. Cream wanted to help me but I refused. I had to accept her and it actually worked." I heard him say. I didn't know what "dark" was but I bet it was a transformation. A bad one by the sounds of it. The door opened a crack. "It's open!" I heard him again. What I saw next wasn't pleasant. Instead of a sapphire hedgehog, I saw a half cloaked grey/blue one. Looked like the fight with Shadow had bad consequences. "Why are you cloaking yourself?" I asked anxiously. Sonic removed the cloak. A half of his face wasn't fur but solid crystal. One of his quills had also had the crystallisation.

"Told ya. What would happen if EVERYONE saw this?" Sonic asked, his green eyes sparkling with tears. I was upset too. I knew he'd changed but I never knew his face had crystallised! "How did this happen?" I gently asked, removing my mittens and stroking the crystal. It was genuine, not a trick. It was stuck; it had embedded itself over the fur. Either that or it had taken over the fur completely. "Well, I came up here to calm myself down after that little _incident_." Sonic started, putting emphasis on the word "incident". He always hisses when mentioning anything about Falco or their little rivalry battle-it-outs. "When I looked in the mirror, I saw the crystal start to spread. At first, I thought it was just a prank. But it wouldn't come off. When I heard Shadow and Amy, I needed a cover (aka the cloak) so no-one would see me for the _monster_ I've become…" he trailed off, embedding his face in his hands. I could tell he was crying. I put an arm over his shoulder. I couldn't tell if it worked. "Doesn't Amy need to know?" Sonic looked at me. I bit my lip nervously. _Nana…you stupid girl! _My mind screamed. For once, it was right. I was a heartless girl who said something stupid. I ran out the door. Sonic, for once, actually followed. He had his cloak on. "What are you doing?" I asked quite annoyingly. "Showing Ames the real me." He replied. Seconds later there were screams and everyone running upstairs. I just stood there, wondering what was doing on. I heard Amy. "You mean, this ISN'T a prank?!" I heard her yell. Sonic didn't say anything but run past me. Amy tapped my shoulder. "Is it true? Sonic's been crystallised?" she asked, hands on her hips. I nodded. "It's true all right. It's scary. I was scared out my wits!" A "ahem" came from behind us. Standing there was Dr. Mario. "Let me examine Sonic. It may have some link to his weird behaviour you recalled to us about half an hour ago." He said without the ridiculous Italian accent.

A special mechanism thing was placed on Sonic's head. "What is this?" he asked, looking stern. "It going to take a brain scan. Completely harmless procedure. You won't feel anything, unless we dive deeper in of course." Dr. Mario replied, chuckling nervously. We were all nervous. Dr. Mario turned the machine on and slight noises of buzzing could be heard. Sonic eyes were sparkling again. The crystallisation had spread to another quill and half his leg was covered. The buzzes stopped. "You can take the machine off now!" Dr. Mario called but Amy was the one to remove the contraption. A picture of a purple substance was on the screen that was spreading towards the core of Sonic's…you get it. "What…is that?" Amy asked. Dr. Mario shook his head. "It…can't be! It's a dead specimen!" he called. Sonic looked at the screen. It had a familiar hedgehog on it. He began stepping away and sat on the corner of the bed. "We killed him. Me and Shadow and Silver!" he muttered. A voice, not one anyone recognised, called out. _**"Looks like my fun has ended. I congratulate you Doctor." **_It said. It was male but eerie. Sonic seemed to struggle and a purple mist exited him (like procession but it was so weird it wasn't even that) and the crystal instantly vanished. His eyes lightened and his fur became brighter and more royal blue. I hugged him but stopped as I remembered the mist. It became solid and it was a crystalline hedgehog with reptile green eyes with red eyeballs. It had sharp fangs and was smirking. _**"We meet again, blue hedgehog. Shocked to see me? HA! I wasn't surprised. It was actually fun messing with you in 2006. Remember your princess friend. What's her name? Oh…Elise…The girl who was holding Iblis. Now look at you. A full-on smasher. Well…I congratulate you." **_It said, teasing. Sonic growled. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, MEPHILES!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That took days. OK, stay tuned. I'll write it as fast as I can. Don't forget to Read and Review!**__


	2. Mephiles and Me

**A/N: I am really happy to know I'm getting reviews! Sarcasm…I'll never understand you. OK…this 2****nd**** part is in Sonic's POV. He will appear later in the present timeline while Nana finishes narrating to Sally (SATam and the comics: Princess Sally Acorn). I don't own anything but the main storyline. Also, there is a poll on my bio.**

"_Is that the scary person Amy talked about?" Sally says. I nod. "Mephiles was the scariest demon I had ever seen" I reply. "What was scarier is that Sonic had already fought and known him before!" I finish, staring into Sally's eyes. "PLEASE can I know the rest?" Sally asks, her hands clasped together. I sigh. "OK."_

Sonic's POV

I couldn't believe that after defeating "Solaris" Mephiles would have survived! We killed him. I did it in the present. Shadow defended the past and Silver tackled him in the future. Plus, time was erased so it felt it never happened. I still remember because I was in my "Super" form. NO-ONE KNEW! How in the name of God did he survive after the beating we gave him? Anyway (OK, I'm going to break the forth wall), I need to say who Mephiles is really.

Mephiles was accidently created, alongside Iblis, to create Solaris. Elise's father, the Duke of Soleanna, had them sealed away. Shadow and Silver had Mephiles sealed away in the Sceptre of Darkness while the Duke sealed Iblis in Elise that would be released if she cried. 10 years later, I met Elise after Egghead (Eggman) tried to kidnap her. After returning to Soleanna, Silver attacked me, saying that I was the "Iblis Trigger" and I would destroy the world with "The Flames of Disaster". Amy stepped in as Silver as about to deliver the final blow. Later on, in the future (approx. 200 years) we found Shadow and his "friend" Rouge. We investigated and found Silver and a purple cat named Blaze being told something by a Shadow look-alike. It turns out the Sceptre of Darkness had been destroyed and Mephiles used Shadow's shadow as a sketch for a form (courtesy of Rouge). Mephiles was planning to bring Iblis back into the world via Elise to make Solaris once more. After being killed (don't worry, I came back) Elsie cried, releasing Iblis and unleashing chaos. After being brought back by the 7 Chaos Emeralds (thanks to Silver's idea), me, Super Shadow and Super Silver defeat Solaris for good and time reversed.

That's basically it. But if time was reversed, how did Mephiles become free? As if reading my mind, Mephiles laughed an evil chuckle. _**"Of course…I had little help. Call it my "back-up". Wanna know **_**who?**_** Remember the leader of Subspace? The guy who turned you little smashers into trophies in one attack?" **_he retorted, not giving the name of his description. I already knew. "TABUU!?" Nana yelled. "We killed him. Besides…Subspace disappeared…didn't it?" Her last 2 words had gone quieter as she had said them in fear, not anger. Mephiles stopped smiling and started thinking. _**"You're cleverer than I thought, young one. You process a lot of knowledge in that head of yours." **_He said quietly. His green eyes lay on Amy. _**"Ah…Amy-Rose…the little flower. Been a while, my dear. Never knew you give up on your childhood hero. You're with Shadow now…aren't you?" **_she gasped, not in shock, but in defeat. I stared at her. "Is…Is this true?" I sputtered, my eyes lying on her. She sighed. "Yep…I'm with Shadow. You never loved me anyway." She whispered, hardly audible. I couldn't believe it! Amy had wormed her way into Shadow's icy heart! That's basically impossible. Not for Amy or Maria (Shadow's friend on Space Colony Ark 50 years ago) anyway but Rouge couldn't do that in a million years. Knowing Shadow, he couldn't trust even me! Call it his little talent. I stared at Mephiles and his reptile-like eyes lay on mine. "How…do you know a lot?" I asked, staring into his merciless pupils. He gave a little smile. _**"Call it…my little mind linked to yours. You know why? KNOW WHY? Do you want to know what happened to my "other half", Sonic? Or should I say, Iblis!" **_He bellowed, his eyes gleaming. I took a few steps back. Nana was looking at me. Amy was confused. As for Dr. Mario, he was writing this all down in his little journal. "What do you mean, Mephiles?" I asked, looking scared. Nana looked at Mephiles sternly and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Explain…or Amy's hammer goes into your little crystal head!" Nana screamed, trying to do a Chinese burn. He yelped in pain. He turned to Amy and started rubbing his wrist. _**"All right. I'll tell you but Lord Tabuu will certainly give me a death sentence. When I and Iblis were separated after the three super hedgehogs defeated Solaris, Tabuu found me and sealed Iblis in the nearest being. That's you, Blue. I tried to protest because I was sure you couldn't contain it. To my surprise, you didn't even flinch. Until your happy-go-lucky personality changed from (clicking fingers)…Falco! That's the name. I used a simple mind-control system to get Iblis out of you but you were one hell of a fighter. When the crystallization occurred, I lost some control. It didn't matter as I was nearly at my goal. Until the Doctor detected my presence." **_He explained, looking at Dr. Mario, who gave a shrug. Mephiles pulled out a jewel. Not any jewel as it was the cyan Chaos Emerald. "Where did you get that?" I asked. Yes, I was asking a lot of questions but I was still mad about the whole "Iblis" issue. Unluckily for me, Mephiles got scared. I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Scared of me?" I taunted. He pointed behind me and there, crossed armed and eyes closed, was Shadow. "HOLY CRAP SHADOW!" Amy yelled, slapping him in the arm. He glared, not at her but at Mephiles. "You keep coming back don't ya? Also…" he stopped and turned to me. "IBLIS IS INSIDE _YOU_?!" He screamed. I gave him my signature shrug. "How should I know?" I retorted.

Shadow's POV

OK, it's not like me to listen in to other people's conversation but…when I heard about the crystal issue, I had to learn more. Sonic is one of the cockiest fakers I've known. He was known for his laid-back attitude. Everyone knew that and I learned that back when we fought the Final Hazard on Space Colony Ark. He was acting as if that was what he did on a daily basis. I remember the Metarex and Metal Sonic and even Solaris. How Mephiles recovered and revived himself I will never know but I didn't care. I cared for the issue Sonic was going through. I ONLY time I know he changed was when he turned into Dark Sonic when we encountered the Metarex. Of course, I had only recovered my memories. And, of course, I regret trying to kill Cosmo. That was uncalled for. But hey, I'm babbling.

I had been listening to Mephiles and Sonic's conversation for about 10 minutes. Since Mephiles teased Sonic about Elise. Then I was noticed. Talk about being invisible. Now I know what Espio feels about not being seen. How I wasn't seen I will never work out. G.U.N. told me to investigate Mephiles' status. He had disappeared 7 years ago when I, Sonic and Silver defeated Solaris after we revived Sonic after being killed by Mephiles. I couldn't believe what Mephiles said about Iblis! HOW can Iblis be inside Sonic!? Of all people, it had to be the blue blur, didn't it? (_I need to stop breaking the Fourth Wall)_ The thing about Amy and me is totally true. We got together not long after Sonic entered the Brawl Tournament by Mario's request.__Of course, I only know Mario from the Olympics. Sonic's done much more. Sonic's famous is my point.

I stared at Mephiles. His snake eyes weren't scary anymore but they were still cold. It still made my fur bristle and stand on end. He's the most powerful demon I've faced. End of story. He glowed purple for a moment and in a split second, he wasn't crystal anymore. In the Solaris story, he took my shadow and look like me but a palette swap. He was a lighter black with grey stripes and grey rocket shoes. His eyes were still reptile green. He wasn't like that anymore. He had taken Sonic's form. He was a light shade of purple with black shoes. He had black gloves and a devilish smile. His eyes were reptile blue now. The fur in the middle of his chest was a greyish black. He gave a laugh. _**"How do you like me now, Shad?" **_he taunted. Only Sonic called me Shad/s as everyone else called me Shadow. Amy gave a scream. I turned, gave Mephiles a kick in the face (which made him crash into the wall) and looked at Amy. She was helping Sonic who was lying on the floor groaning. Amy was stroking his fur. Nana was holding his hand. "Wha-what happened?" I asked, kneeling down to their level (for Nana has I'm taller, older and probably scarier). Amy was looking at me, her blue eyes glistening. "He collapsed after Mephiles transformed!" Amy whined. Sonic kept twitching. Mephiles eyes' glowed light blue (cyan, like the Emerald). I now understood what was happening. Mephiles didn't just take Sonic's form, but his memories and DNA too. Reminded me of Metal Sonic back in 2003/4 (can't remember). It seemed Mephiles' influence was too much.

I prepared a Chaos Spear. "You GET OUT of Sonic's head or I'll make you!" I had to make a threat or he wouldn't comply. His smile vanished into a frown. _**"All right. No need to make a big deal outta it. I'm not ready for a showdown. That will come at a later time. I'll get out of his head all right. CHAOS CONTROL!" **_he screamed, disappearing in a blink of an eye. Sonic then stirred, shaking his head and rubbing his quills. It was Nana who helped him. Mephiles' voice boomed from no-where. _**"Of course…I need my prize. Come along, hedgehog. Our destiny awaits!" **_In that moment, Sonic disappeared. All of that was left was the red Chaos Emerald which glistened in the candlelight. I began growling. "No matter how far you run Mephiles, I'll track you down. No matter what the cost or the situation, Sonic will be rescued. Solaris will never be released onto the world!"

**Shorter chapter but we're nearing the first "bad experience". References:**

**The title "Mephiles and Me" is a goof off "Marley and Me"**

**The dates are 2003/2004 and 2006. Sonic Next Gen (Mephiles' first appearance) was released in 2006 and Metal Sonic was a final boss in Sonic Heroes which was released in 2003 and 2004**

**The Metarex and Cosmo is a reference to Sonic X. Shadow tried to kill Cosmo in The Cosmo Conspiracy (Episode 73)**

**The Final Hazard, Space Colony Ark and Maria is a reference to Sonic Adventure 2 which first featured Shadow. **


End file.
